the_banishedfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Creation
Once you've chosen your race and class we'll be using the following rules for character creation: = Roll20 Before character creation can begin, every player will need an account on Roll20.net. We can make the accounts during character creation, but if you can make one before hand it will make the process faster. Traits/Drawbacks: You must select two traits from the list available here. You can also select a drawback from here or here allowing you to take a third trait. You can only select 1 trait from each category (each basic category counts as a seperate list, allowing you to take one from basic(magic) and basic (combat)). Some traits may not fit with the changes to the world of Negrotharl, just bring them up to the GM and we can discuss if and how they fit. Point Buy/ Roll: To determine ability scores you can either roll 5 d20's and keep the best 3 (reroll 1's once) or you can use a 30+1d6 point point buy using the following table (Min = 7 Max = 18) Equipment Shortly after your arrival on the Isle of the Watcher's the kingdom of Koira sent an envoy inquiring about your need for gear. The group of you can request up to 250 gp of mundane travel/adventuring gear and 100 gp each of mundane weapons and armor. Upon returning with the gear the envoy bared a gift from the Gray King: the unspent portion of each persons stipend was returned as a gift and the remainder of the 250 was split amongst you evenly. Hit Points At level 1 all players get max hit points from their first hit die. Each following level a player can choose to roll for hit points or take their average for their hit die as per the chart below: Languages The world of Negrotharl has an extensive list of languages, below are a list of the known living languages and who speaks them: * Abyssal - Demons and other chaotic evil outsiders * Aklo - Derro, inhuman or otherworldly monsters, evil fey * Aquan - Aquatic and water-based creatures * Auran - Flying creatures, air based creatures * Boggard - Boggards * Celestial - Angels and other good outsiders * Common - The Many Races * Cyclops - Cyclops and their kin * Dark Folk - Dark creepers, dark slayers, dark stalkers, and other Dark Folk * Draconic - Dragons and reptilian humanoids * Drow Sign Language - Secret language of the Drow * Druidic - Secret language of the druid * Dwarven - Dwarves * D'ziriak - Insectoid race * Elven - Elves * Giant - Cyclops, ettins, giants, ogres, trolls * Gnoll - Gnolls * Gnome - Gnomes * Goblin - Bugbears, goblins, savage hobgoblins * Grippli - Grippli * Halfling - Halflings * Ignan - Fire based creatures * Infernal - Devils and other lawful evil outsiders * Necril - The dead, but on Negrotharl primarily spoken by ancient undead * Orc - Orcs, half-orcs * Protean - Proteans * Sphinx - Sphinxes * Sylvan - Centaurs, fey creatures, plant creatures, unicorns * Tengu - Tengus * Terran - Earth based creatures * Treant - Treants * Undercommon - Drow, duergar, morlocks, svirfneblin * Vegepygmy - Vegepygmies